Right Place, Right Time
by heyitskatelyn22
Summary: Ally Dawson is a really clumsy person. One day she falls into the arms of someone who could be her true love. Follow Ally and the guy who was there at the right place and the right time on there crazy love journey.
1. Hi There

Right Place, Right

Chapter 1/Intro

Hi, I'm Ally! Wow that really sounded cheesy. Am I even doing this right? I'm not so sure how to start a journal entry. My parents just got me this a couple a days ago for my 15th birthday and it was just sitting and staring me in the face saying,"Please write in me!" So here I am trying to figure out what to write in this. This is suppose to help get my feelings out because that's what my parents said when they gave this to me. Still here I am trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. My English teacher says that journal entries aren't suppose to require no thought because it's just you, your pencil, and your paper. She also says it just like speaking to someone who isn't listening. So I guess I'm gonna start by introducing myself properly and tell you what's going on in my life right now. The name is Allyson Dawson, a.k.a Ally Dawson. I just turned 15 and right now I live in Miami, Florida. I'm going though some hard times right now. My Mom died on my 15th birthday, which was about two months ago, and I just back from the funeral. So ever since she died my Dad has been in and out the house, I'm mean his constantly on "business trips". To be honest I haven't cried at all because I'm telling myself it didn't happened and she still here. But one day I know I'm going burst and I just hope someone is there to comfort me. So thanks for listening journal. Hope to talk to you soon.

Love,

Ally Dawson

* * *

><p>I smile as finish reading my first journal entry from six years ago. Yep, I'm 22 and I no longer live in Miami. When graduated at 18 from Marino High I packed up my bags and moved to New York. I went to MUNY and graduated a year early. So here I am sitting on a couch in my condo on a Saturday and reading my past journal entries. I hear a familiar text tone and I reach for my phone to see who texted<p>

_From: Trish_

_To: Ally_

_Hey Ally! Wanna go check the new café on 4th Street?_

_From: Ally_

_To: Trish_

_Of course!_

I grab my purse and put my phone in it. As I'm about to walk out of my condo I grab my journal just in case inspiration hits. Finally exiting my condo I get on the elevator and make my way down to the lobby.

"Hello, ! Would like me to call a taxi?" My doorman politely

"No thanks. It such a lovely day to walk." I answer

The streets of New York are so different than any street in the world. You never know what you're going to see. I suddenly get a melody in my head and I quickly pull out my songbook/journal and begin writing. Suddenly hear barking and I begin falling. I was expecting to make hard contact with the sidewalk but instead I come in contact with a strong pair of arms.

"Whoa there!" I hear manly voice probably belonging to the owner the strong pair of arms

"Thanks for saving me." I thanked

"No problem," he answers "Oh you drop this." He said handing me my

"Thanks again." I say and he nods.

"I figure you want the name of your rescuer, so my name is Austin. What's yours?" He asks

"I'm Ally, and I'm glad my rescuer was a cute guy like you, crap I said that out loud! I'm just going walk away now." I start walking but I was stopped when Austin grabs my wrist.

"No don't leave. And I'm glad a caught a beautiful girl like you." He says. I blush at his.

"Hey where are you headed to?" He asked.

"Stalker much?" He chuckles at this.

"I'm headed to the new café on 4th Street to see my friend." I answer.

"Well let's exchange numbers and we can go out sometime." He says while reaching in his pocket for his phone.

"Ya sure!" I say. We exchange numbers and we separate in different directions. I look behind my shoulder to glance at him once more. He does the same and winks at me with his hazel eyes. Of course I blush. I have a feeling like I'm going to a lot of this Austin man.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Falling

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I can't believe he looked back at me! Did he flirt with me to? It's been forever since someone has flirted with me! Soon I feel vibration coming from my purse, I reach inside to grab my phone and see that Trish is calling me.

Ally/_Trish_

_Where in the world are you?_

Hello to you too.

_I told you to meet me at the café 45 minutes ago! Where are you?_

Well I got into a little accident and I'll explain that later. And I'm literally 1 minute away.

_Okay…see you soon._

Bye!

I hang up my phone and walk across the street to get to the café. As I walk in I can definitely see myself spending my time here. There's a stage for entertainment, a fresh bakery, and its smells like fine coffee beans being brewed. I spot Trish and a booth by a window.

"_Finally_ you're here! Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sit all by yourself for 45 minutes?" Trish says.

"No I don't and I'm sorry I took so long." I say apologetically.

"Since you're here you have to tell me what happened." Trish says with curiosity.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I being, "So I was on my way here and I wasn't paying attention of where I was going and then out of nowhere this huge dog runs into me!"

"And then you fell because…this story isn't very interesting." Trish interrupts me.

"No, that's not what happened." I tell her. "So anyway, I'm about to fall on the ground when I fall into a pair of muscular arms."

"Now it's getting interesting!" Trish interrupts again.

"Back to what I was saying, I look up to see the face of my rescuer and he was so handsome! He had beach blond hair and hazel eyes, with this amazing body structure. So he said his name was Austin and of course I introduced myself. Then I kind of said he was cute and he said he was glad he caught a beautiful girl like me!" I finished saying.

"Aww! Ally that's amazing! Did you get his number? Please tell me you got his number!" Trish replies.

"I did get his number and he said wanted to go out sometime! But I'm not sure if I'm ready to get back into the dating world." I reply back.

"Ally, it's been two years since Gavin broke up with you. It's time to get over him." Trish says.

"I broke up with him and maybe you're right. Moving on, is the coffee good?" I ask.

"It's amazing!" Trish says with excitement.

"Great! I'm in need of some so I'll be right back." I say as I get up.

I get up from the booth and head to the line. When I'm almost to the line clumsy me trips over her two left feet. As I'm on my way down to the floor I wish that Austin was here to save me from my embarrassment that I'm about to receive. All of sudden I fall into a familiar pair of muscular arms.

"You're really clumsy." Austin says as he helps me regain my balance.

"That or I really like falling into your arms." I say and when I realized what I said I put my hand over my mouth.

"And I'm guessing you have an act for thinking out loud." Austin chuckles. I nod my head in agreement as I step in line behind Austin. Austin makes his way to the front of the line and begins to order.

"I'll have a Marocchino and the lady behind me will have a decaf iced mocha with half soy and low fat milk and light whip and caramel drizzle." He says the cashier and turns to give a wink.

"Okay, that'll be $10.50 please." The cashier says. Austin pulls out his wallet and pays the man. I smile at this kind act. When we get our drinks I turn to him and thank him.

"Thanks for this and how did you know my favorite coffee drink?" I ask.

"You're welcome and you like the person who likes that." Austin answers.

"Well I guess I'll call you when I get done hanging out with my friend and we can plan that date." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." He says while walking the door. I walk back to Trish to see her playing on her phone. She looks up with disgust face.

"You take forever to do things. I got through five levels of Candy Crush!" Trish exclaims.

"Well I'm sorry that I ran into someone special." I say with a smile on face.

"Oh my gosh! You ran into that blond boy!" Trish says.

"Yes and his name is Austin! I told him I call him once I'm done hanging out with you!" I say.

"Well this hangout is official over. I'm going to drive you home so you can call him." Trish says while pulling me to the door. We get in her car and she drops me off at my place. I ride the elevator to my floor and get off unlock the door. Quickly I grab my phone, walk to the couch, and begin dialing the man I hope to fall in love with. The phone begins to ring.

Austin's POV

I look at my phone to see that the beautiful clumsy girl I hope to fall in love with. My thumb makes its way to the green answer button.

"Hello." Austin says

**A/N: Hello there and thanks for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I promise I'll get better at it. I changed the plot/summary of the story and that's why it took me so long to update, I just felt the main subject of the story was kinda boring. One question though, what should the café be called because they're going to be spending a lot of time there. Let me know in the reviews! See ya!**


	3. Sweet Things

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 3

Sweet Things

Ally's POV

"Hello." I hear the charming voice coming through the phone and I smile.

Ally/_Austin_

Hi there.

_So that hangout didn't last that long after I left._

Yeah that's because my friend really wanted me to call you.

_Huh…so where are you now?_

Why? Are going to show up at my doorstep? Or are you a stalker?

_I just want to make sure your safe because you're really clumsy. Maybe I will show up at your doorstep and I'm not a stalker._

Well, I'm home now, safe and sound.

_Where's home? Is it in a condo complex in the Downtown area?_

Yes…

_I knew it._

You're really scaring me.

_Don't be afraid. I gotta go so see you later._

Umm…bye.

I hang up my phone and put it on the charger. That was the weirdest conversation I have ever had. Why did he want to where I lived? Maybe he's creepy but cute stalker. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and I hesitantly walk over to open it. I twist the door handle and I see Austin.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I don't like talking on the phone," he answers, "Are going to let me in?" He asked.

"I guess." I reply.

He walks in and sits down on the couch and I take a seat besides him.

"Oh, there's something else you should about me," he states, "I like to know my date before I take them out because I want to make sure they're not a creepy but cute stalker." He finishes.

"You want to make sure that _I'm _not a stalker! You're the one who showed up at my doorstep!" I exclaim.

"True, so do want to a have pre date?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know. I'm still not sure if you're not a stalker." I say with serious look on my face.

"I, Austin Moon, promise that I'm not a stalker." His says with his hazel eyes looking in mine.

I got so lost in his eyes that I slowly lean to kiss his perfect lips. Usually I don't kiss the guy on the first date but I couldn't resist. Soon I realize that he's kissing back and I smile into the kiss. He pulls back and I see his shocked face. Oh no! He didn't like it and that means a bad kisser!

"No I liked it and you're not a bad kisser," He smiles, "You're really good at it and I guess I'll take that as a yes for a pre date." He finishes

"I'm so sorry that I did that! I usually don't kiss the guy on the first date and I guess I just got lost in- mph." Austin cuts off my rambling with a kiss.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up. I'm sorry for rambling." I apologize.

"Stop apologizing for everything! I like how you ramble, when think out loud, and how you're so clumsy! I like you Ally! Now can we go on that pre date?" Austin exclaimed.

He said he liked me. _Like._ That's one step closer to _love. _

"I like you too and yes we can." I say while blushing.

"Great." He says as intertwined my hand in his. We head to the door and he stops and says, "How about we go to my place?"

"That would be cool." I say with a smile. He opens the door and when I lock the door we head to the elevator. When we get in he presses the button with the number 12 on it I look at him with a confused look.

"Why did you push that button? The button for the lobby is number 1." I ask.

He smiles, "I know that. I pressed that because I live on the 12th floor." He says.

"You live here!" I say.

"Yep." He says popping the "p". The elevator doors open and we exit. We walk down the hall until we reach "1203".

"So you've lived above me this whole time and I didn't know." I say as he unlocks his door. As we walk in I'm amazed by the view of New York he has.

"I didn't know you lived below me until I asked Gary the doorman if you lived here when I was looking for you today." He says as I walk towards the sliding glass door. The sun is setting over the city and I love watching the sun set. I open the sliding door and I walk outside onto the balcony. Austin walks up behind me and he wraps his arms my waist. Sparks shoot up my body and I blush a little.

"You have such a nice view." I look up to him and say. He looks into my eyes and smiles.

"Yeah…I sure do." He says and then leans into kiss me. I kiss him back passionately and he smiles. We continue to kiss until we need air.

"You know we haven't known each other for a day yet and we acting like we've been dating for years." I say with a smile.

"So you're saying that we're going too fast?" He says in confusion.

"No, I'm not saying that at all," I begin, "I'm saying that we act like this because maybe…" I get interrupted by Austin.

"We're meant to be." He finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, I've been getting that feeling lately." I whisper. We stay like this until the sun disappears and the moon comes out.

"Maybe we should just stay here. I can make dinner." He suggests.

"Good idea. I'll help you make it." I say. He leads me back inside and into the kitchen. Austin pulls out stuff for spaghetti and when we begin cooking. After 30 minutes of preparing the food it's finally ready. Austin brings our plates to the table while I pour us glasses of water.

"So tell me about yourself." I ask Austin as I take my seat across him.

"Well I'm 22 and I'll be 23 in December. I didn't go to college and currently working as an assistant to Jimmy Starr and soon I'll an intentional pop star." He says.

"That's cool. How are you planning to be a pop star?" I question.

"I'm hoping to run into a songwriter." He answers.

"Well today is your lucky day. I'm a songwriter." I say with a proud look on my face.

"Wow, you keep getting better and better." He says and I blush. We get up from the table and we move to the couch. Austin puts his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"What about you? What's your story?" He asks.

"I was born in Miami and on my 15th birthday my mom died in a car accident. After the funeral my dad kept going on "business trips" so I never really saw him much. When I graduated high school I came straight here and graduated early from MUNY. I meet my first my boyfriend here and you don't that story." I answer.

"Actually I do. But tell the short version." He says.

"Okay, so his name was Gavin and we dated for two years and one day I got a phone call him and he said he needed to tell me something special. I thought he was going to propose to me but when I got there I saw him kissing some girl. He told me he was sorry and he was going to propose to me. Of course I said no and broke up with him." I say.

"What a jerk," he begins as he takes my hands and looks into my eyes, "I promise I'll never do that to you."

I smile, "I sure you won't. It's getting so I should get going." I say while getting up.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He says and takes my hand. We walk out and get on to the elevator. The elevator stops on my floor and we walk to my door.

"Today was fun." I say with a smile

"It sure was," he leans down to kiss me goodnight, "If you need me anything you know where to find me." I nod and go inside my place. He is so amazing! I getting ready for bed and head to my room to dream about Austin and I instead I'm tossing and turning. I'm having this nightmare where Gavin and my dad are beating me up. I wake up and decide go up to Austin's. When I get there I knock on the door and almost immediately he opens the door.

"Can I spend the night here? I'm having nightmares." I say like I'm a little kid.

"Of course you can." He says and lets me in.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute chapter I made for you! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter and what the café should be called in the reviews! Thanks again!**


	4. Things are Looking Up

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 4

Things are Looking Up

Ally's POV

I wake up with the sun shining through a window. This is one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time. I roll off side and onto by back. My eyes start to wonder around the room and I realize that I'm in my bedroom; I'm in someone else's. I get up from the bed and see a note.

_Dear Ally,_

_I had a lot fun last night and I hope we get do it again sometime. You're probably wondering why I'm writing you this letter, it's because I didn't want to wake you up from your peaceful slumber. You look cute while you sleep too. Another thing you're wondering is where I am. I went to Ivory Waves to get us some breakfast. I'm glad that we got to spend more time with each other last night._

_Love,_

_Austin_

What happened last night? He said he _fun._ He hopes we can do _it _again. Did we do what I think we did? I look down at my body and see myself fully clothed in my pajamas. Thank goodness we didn't do _it._ I hear the door open and slowly walk out of the bedroom to see Austin with a bag.

"I'm glad you're up." He says with his charming smile.

"I got your note," I begin, "What did we do last night?" I ask him. He walks towards me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes and think really hard of last night." He commands me.

I close my eyes and think back to last night.

"Of course you can." He lets me into his condo and closes the door.

"So do you want to tell me about your nightmares?" He asked.

"Not really." I tell him.

"Okay," he says, "How about some ice cream? That always makes me feel better." He asked.

"Yes….do you have Fruity Mint Swirl?" I ask as he walks towards the freezer.

"No, but I do have chocolate and pancake batter." He says.

"Pancake batter ice cream? I've heard of cake batter but not pancake batter." I say

"It took forever to find. You see I have this wired obsession with pancakes. Now what kind do you want?" He tells me.

"I would like chocolate. That obsession sounds like mine with pickles." I answer him. He walks back to the couch with our ice cream and hands me my bowl.

"I think one of the reasons we're so prefect for each other is we both have wired obsessions." He says with a smile. I laugh and bring the spoon with ice cream to my mouth.

"You have some on your nose." He says and comes closer to me. His thumb wipes off the chocolate ice cream off my nose. We stare at each other before leaning in to kiss. Our move in sync and so many fireworks are going off as we kiss. We pull apart for air and put our foreheads together.

"I didn't come here to make out." I whisper to him.

"I know. You came here to forget about your nightmares. I think making out with me will fix that." He whispers back.

"I don't agree. How about you sing me a song?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says and gets up to get his guitar. Austin comes back with his guitar and sits down next to me.

"What do you want to hear?" He asks.

"Play me your favorite song." I tell him.

"I don't have one. So I'll just play the song I'm currently obsessed with." He tells him

"What it's called?" I ask.

"Things Are Looking Up." He says.

"Who is it by?" I question.

"A band called R5." He answers.

"You know you do look like one of their members." I say.

"I know. Everyone says that I look like Ross." He tells me.

"You do." I say.

"I do not." He says

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Just sing the song." I tell him

"Okay." He says and begins singing. When I hear voice I can tell that he's a superstar in the making. He did say he needed a songwriter. Maybe we can be partners. But what if being a couple gets in the way of writing songs. It's defiantly an idea though. When he finished the song I started applauding.

"You even sing like him." I say with a smirk.

"Well do you want to know who you look like?" He asks with a smirk on his face as well.

"Who?" I say.

"His girlfriend." He says.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." I say.

"Laura Marano isn't his girlfriend!" He says with a shocked look on his face.

"I wish she was." I say.

"Well you still look like her." Austin says.

"I guess I do a little bit." I agree.

"Now what do we do?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." I say. As I think of what to do next I suddenly am hit with a pillow.

"Pillow fight! Really? You're so childish!" I say.

"I know but you're falling in love with this childish man." He says.

"I think I've already fallen in love with him." I say with a smile. He leans in and gives me a kiss.

"I think we should go to bed." He suggests.

"Only if you sleep with me." I say and Austin has a confused look on his face.

"Not the way you're thinking of." I clarify.

"Okay." He says and we walk to his bedroom.

"Ally?" I hear Austin say. I open my eyes and see concerned look.

"Are you okay? Your eyes were closed for like five minutes." He asks.

"Yes I'm fine. It just took me awhile to remember last night." I say.

"Good. Now let's eat some breakfast because I'm starving!" He exclaims.

"Okay, let's eat." I say.

Ally's POV

It's now 6:00 and I'm back at my condo getting ready for a dinner date with Austin. He said that he wanted a proper first date so he is taking me to _Trasola _which is this really good Italian place. I hear the doorbell ring and I know it's Austin so I go and open the door.

"Wow! You look beautiful! Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes I am." I say. We walk out of my door and he offers me his arm and I gladly take it.

We arrive at _Trasola _and it smells amazing. The hostess brings us to our seats and gives us our menus. Let's see what do I want? I could get Fettuccine Alfredo. Or should I get Braciola? Maybe I should be simple and get spaghetti?

"Hi, my name is Gavin and I'll be your sever tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?" The man says.

I look up and see the man who I once loved. A man who I have a strong hatred for.

**A/N: OOOHHHH Gavin is back! Thanks for reading this short little chapter! I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story, it means a lot! So starting in chapter 5 the drama part of the story will begin so be sure to keep reading. Please let me know what you would like to see or what you think I should do better on because I know I'm not the perfect writer. See you next time and thanks again for all of the support. **


	5. Perfect Timing

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 5

Ally's POV

"Gavin," I said in disbelief, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here obviously. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I'm here on a date with my new boyfriend." I say with confidence. Gavin looks over at Austin and glares at him.

"Okay, well what can get you two to drink?" Gavin asks.

"We will both have water." Austin answers.

"Okay I'll go get that for you." Gavin says and walks away.

"What was that for?" Austin asks.

"What was what for?" I question him.

"The whole I'm your new boyfriend thing, are you trying to make him jealous?" Austin questions again.

"No! Of course not! Austin I'm not that kind of person. You're so much better than him." I reassure him.

"Good. You're better than my previous girlfriends too." Austin says.

"Girlfriends? You have had more than one before me?" I ask.

"What can say? I like to mingle. But don't worry I'm not a player." He says

"Good. So tell me about your previous relationships." I say.

"Let's not talk about it tonight. Tonight is about us." He says

"You're right." I say with a smile.

Gavin's POV

I can't believe she's here! She can't know what happened to me after I broke up with her. After I broke up with her my life went downhill, my record label dropped me and I lost everything. Now she got a super-hot boyfriend and seems really happy. I just need take my mind of this.

"Hey, can I take my break now?" I say to my manager.

"Sure, I'll assign Danny to your tables." My manger says.

"Okay thanks!" I thank my manager.

I went out the backdoor then mad my way to the side walk and began to walk. Do I really want to be the bad guy and try to break them up? Maybe I should become friend with Austin and drive Ally crazy? I don't know what I'm going to do. I find a bench to sit on and soon a man sits next to me. What is this guy sitting her when there's an open bench not too far from this one.

"Umm…why are you sitting here when there's a free bench over there?" I asked while pointing at the bench.

"I don't know. You looked like something was bothering you and thought maybe this is the bench to sit on if something bothering you. So here I am." He says.

"Well, it's just an ordinary bench. You must new to the city. I'm Gavin, what's your name?" I request.

"Actually I'm new to the city life; I used to live in a quiet town. I'm Eliot, what's bothering you?" He questions me back.

"I broke up with this girl about two years ago. After I broke up with her my life went downhill; I lost my record label and I was forced to move out my penthouse," I sigh, "Now I work as a waiter and today she showed up at the restaurant with her new boyfriend. To be honest I felt really jealous and I kind of want her back." I claim.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." He responds.

"I don't know what to do. What's bothering you?" I ask him.

"I'm having trouble finding a girlfriend, simple as that." He tells me.

"It takes a while to find the one." I tell him.

"I've never had a girlfriend." He admits.

"Well considering I cheated on my ex-girlfriend I'm not the best person for relationship advice." I say. We sit in silence for a while until Eliot speaks up.

"It was nice meeting you maybe we can meet up sometime." He offers.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you too." I agree.

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

"Thanks for dinning with us tonight and come again soon." Danny says as he hands me the check. I pull out my wallet to pay.

"You know I should pay for this because you bought me coffee and breakfast, so it's my turn." Ally says.

"I'm not going to let you pay because I believe that the guy should always pay for the dinner especially if it's their first public date." I say and had the guy check back and get up to head out the door.

We're outside and I interlock our hands together. "Do you want to walk around?" I suggest.

"Sure." Ally answers. We begin walking down the sidewalk with our intertwined.

"Is there any place in specific we're going to?"

"I'm thinking we could stop at a park and pretend to be kids again." I say.

"That would be prefect! I miss swinging on the swings!" She exclaims.

"I miss that too!" I agree. We continue walking until we reach the park. Ally takes a set on the swing and I take the swing next to her, we slowly swing in unison.

"So there is something I want to tell you." I tell her.

"What would that be?" She asks.

"Well, Thanksgiving is coming up and I usually take my best buddy Dez down to Miami where my parents live. This year Dez can't come because he finishing up film school in LA so was wondering if you would like to come and meet my parents. I understand if you don't want to because we've only been dating for a couple days." I request.

"Austin I would love to come with you." Ally answers.

"Really? Thank you Ally!" I say with excitement. I get off the swing and pull her off her to swing and kiss her passionately.

"You're welcome Austin." She says and kisses me back.

"We should probably get to the condo complex." She suggests.

"You're right. It's getting late and I have to go into work early." I say.

"Do you want to get a cab or walk?" She asks me.

"I'll flag down a cab." I say. We walk by the side walk and I flag down a cab. Ally gets in first and when get in I tell the driver the destination.

"What can a girl do to turn you off?" Ally questions me.

"When they're controlling, clingy, and don't respect music." I answer her.

"Those are good reasons." Ally says.

"I once broke up with a girl because she had an annoying laugh." I claim.

"Do I have an annoying laugh?" She asks me.

"You have a cute laugh." I tell her and kiss her on the cheek. The cab comes to a stop and we get out. Doorman Gary opens the door for us and we head to the elevator.

Ally's POV

The elevator reaches my floor and I kiss Austin goodbye. I walk down to my door to find a note taped on it.

_Dear Ally, _

_I miss you._

_From,_

_Gavin _

**A/N: And done! Thanks for reading this chapter! I would like to give a shout out to moosiebell and make sure to read her story **_**Maine. **_**She is giving me a shout out in her next chapter so I'm returning the favor. So I finally mentioned Dez! I have made outlines for chapters 6 and 7. They will be up around Thanksgiving time because I have some things going on. So here are some questions to think about while you wait.**

**Are Austin's parents going to like Ally?**

**What is Ally going to do with Gavin?**

**Will Doorman Gary ever find love? **

**Again thanks for all of the support and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter in the reviews. I'm sending many virtual hugs to you guys. See you next time!**


	6. I love You

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 6

Ally's POV

Packing has never been so hard before! I' m not sure what clothes I should pack! I mean I have to consider what would Austin AND what his parents would be pleased for me to wear. Also, we're going to Miami so isn't going to be as cold as it would be here in New York. Plus I can't stop thinking about that note Gavin wrote, I haven't told Austin about that and I don't even know if I should. Immediately I think of a solution and that's to call Trish.

Ally/_Trish_

_Hey Ally! What's up?_

Trish I need you!

_Oh no, did you break up with Austin?_

No! I need your fashion advice because I can't figure out what to pack for my trip with Austin.

_Okay I'm on my way._

Thank you!

*End of phone conversation*

I hang up the phone and patiently wait on the couch for Trish to rescue me from this packing crisis. Trish only lives two floors below me so it didn't take her long to knock on my door.

"It's open!" I slightly yell. I hear the door open and turned my had to see that it wasn't Trish, it was Austin.

"You know you shouldn't say that because you never know who could be at the door. It could have been a kidnapper knocking on your door." He said while making his to the couch to sit next to me.

"You're right, because a kidnapper would totally knock on the door before barging in to kidnap me." I said.

"I love your smart comments." Austin said while leaning in.

"I love your interesting comments." I said as forehead our rested on one another.

"I love how you don't say my comments are stupid even when they are." He said as I move head on to his shoulder.

"Well sometimes they're not stupid." I say.

"Are you done packing?" He asked.

"Nope, are you?" I question him back.

"Yes, are you aware we leave tomorrow? Why is it taking you so long?" He questions.

"I don't what clothes to pack! I called Trish to come down and don't know what's taking her so long." I say once I finished saying I see Trish walk through the door.

"Sorry it took me so long to get down here." She apologizes.

"It's okay and how did you know the door was unlocked?" I ask.

"Ally, we all know you don't lock your door until you go to bed. I'm telling you someday you're going to kidnapped." Trish says.

"That's what I told her!" Austin says.

"Anyway, now that I'm here it's time for you to leave." Trish says to Austin.

"Okay but I have to ask Ally something before I leave." Austin says.

"What do you want to ask me?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my place and we can head to the airport in the morning." Austin wondered.

"Okay." I say.

"Great. See you later." Austin says and walks out.

"I can't believe you're going to spend the night at his place! You never spent any nights at Gavin's! You must really like him!" Trish exclaims.

"I do and you need to help me because I leave tomorrow." I say.

"You know I should come with you just in case you need me." Trish suggests.

"We've already talked about this." I say.

"I know, I just really I wish I could get out of the city for once." Trish says.

We walk up to my room and Trish suggests that I should go up to Austin's and just let her pack for me then she'll text me when she's done.

"I kind of wanted to tell you something." I admit.

"What do you want to talk about?" Trish asks.

"Well about a week ago Gavin left a note on my door and it said that he wants to get talk and I'm assuming he wants to get back together. Should I tell Austin? Should I go talk to Gavin?" I ask.

"Wow. Well I think you should tell Austin because he needs to know and do you still have Gavin's number?" Trish asks.

"Yes I do." I say.

"Well then just text him when you get back from Miami and find want he wants."

"That's a good idea. Do you still want me to leave?" I say.

"Yes because I need to stay focused when it comes to packing or else it takes me forever."

"Alright, I'll see you later." I say and walked out of my room and out the door to the elevator.

I reach the 12th floor and I start walking down the hall till I reach Austin's door then knock. He opens the door immanently.

"Are we here because you missed me?" Austin says with a smile on his face.

"No, Trish kicked me out and I need to tell you something." I say.

"Well come in and we talk." He says. I walk in and we take a seat on his couch.

"So, last week after our date Gavin left a note on my door and said he wanted to talk." I say.

"Did you go talk him? Are you breaking up with me?" Austin worries.

"No I'm not breaking up with you and haven't talked to him yet. Trish wants me to text him to find out what he wants and I wanted to make sure that you're okay with that." I say.

"I guess am okay with that." Austin says.

"Okay." I say.

We spent hours talking, laughing, and even a little of kissing. As we spent those hours I kept thinking about telling him I love him. I just don't know if I should say it first or he should and what if I scare him away. It's about 6 o'clock and someone knocks on Austin's door, he opens the door and it's Trish with my suitcase. I walk over to the door.

"I figured I would be a good friend and give you your suitcase." Trish says.

"Thanks, you really are a good friend and trust me I'm going to miss spending Thanksgiving with your family." I say and hug her.

"Trust me I don't you'll miss it that much. See you in a week." Trish says and walks back to the elevator.

I walk back inside Austin's place and then I thought about something.

"Austin, where am I sleeping?" I ask him.

"That's a good question. I would say the guest room but I turned that into a little music room." Austin says.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch." I say.

"No I don't want you sleeping on the couch. You know what we'll worry about this later." He says.

"Alright." I say with a little laugh.

I was woken by Austin and I realize I feel asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" I say tiredly.<p>

"It's about 9 o'clock and our flight is at 10:30. So you better get ready." He says and quickly go change into some new clothes and freshen up in.

"Wow that took you 30 minutes. Most girls I know usually take an hour." Austin says.

"What can say? So I feel asleep on the couch when you said you didn't want me to." I say.

"The reason why I said that is because I didn't want feel bad about making you sleep on the couch instead of a bed, but since I feel on asleep on the couch with you I don't feel bad." Austin says.

"That was sweet of you to do that." I say and go over to kiss his cheek.

"Are you ready?" Austin asks.

"I sure am." I say.

We gather our stuff and head down to the lobby and get a cab to the airport. The airport is extremely busy because of Thanksgiving traveling but Austin and I seem to go through security and on our plane pretty quickly. Throughout the flight Austin and I watched two or three movies before we arrived in Miami.

"So my parents are here to pick us up and I told them to meet us at baggage claim." Austin informs me and I nod my head.

"You haven't been talking much lately. Are you okay?" Austin asks.

"I'm okay. I just think I'm little nervous about meeting your parents." I admit.

"You have nothing to worry about because they're going to love you." He says.

We finally found our bags and began to look for his parents. Soon we find them and I suddenly feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Hey guys!" Austin says and hugs his parents.

"Hey to you too and would like to introduce your girlfriend to us?" His mom said.

"Oh yeah, this is Ally Dawson." He says.

I hold out my hand, "Hi there!" I say and instead of them shaking my hand they embrace me in a hug.

"So I guess you guys are huggers." I say

"We sure are. Are you guys ready to go?" His dad says.

Austin and I nod our heads then we begin to walk out of the airport to their car. The car ride to the house was nice. I learned Austin's parents' names; Mike and Mimi. They seem really to like and like them too. I didn't really like Gavin's parents' because they were really serious and they thought I was too clumsy. How could you hate clumsy people? That doesn't matter because now I'm with Austin and his parents and they really accept me for who am. Thanksgiving Day came and the food was amazing! Mike and Mimi went out to one of their friend's house after dinner so that left me and Austin to clean the dishes.

"Are you ready to get your cleaning on?" Austin says and I laugh.

"I sure am!" I exclaim.

We came to a decision that he would clean and I would dry. It was all going smoothly until Austin sprayed me with the sink hose.

"You did not just do that!" I said.

"I did and I'm glad I did." He says.

"You are SO going to get it!" I exclaim and begin to chase him around the house. After I couple of minutes of chasing him I give up because he went off somewhere hiding. I decided to go up to the guest room and when I open the door Austin jumps out and scares me.

"You scared me!" I say while panting.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Austin says apologetically.

"How are you going to do that?" I ask.

Austin puts his arm around my waist and leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back and every time we kiss I always feel fireworks and it's moments like this when I want to tell him I love him. As we slowly make out I decide to that this is the time to tell him what I feel.

"Austin." I say against his lips and he pulls back.

"I want to tell you something," I begin, "Lately I've wanted to tell you that I-"I get caught off by Austin parents.

"We're home!" Mimi yells.

"Let's go downstairs because I don't want my parents think that we're doing…you know." He says and takes my hand.

"I understand." I say and we walk down together. As we walk down I feel a wave nausea hit me and let go of Austin's hand then run to the bathroom.

"Ally, are you okay." He asks worriedly.

"No." I say.

"I'm going to get my mom okay?" Austin says

"Okay." I say.

Austin's mom up the bathroom door and asks, "Have you been not feeling well lately?"

"Not really." I say.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks.

"No! Austin and I haven't had it yet." I say.

"Well, I think what we should do is have you get some rest." She says and I nod my head then head to my room. After a while Austin comes in.

"Are you okay?" He says.

"I think I'll be okay." I say.

"Are you pregnant?" He says.

"That's what your mom asked me and no I'm not." I say.

He sighs and takes a seat on the bed, "I need to tell you something," he begins, "That day I caught you I was on my way to work and I was really depressed that day because my ex-girlfriend broke up with me that night. When I caught you and saw your face everything that I was thinking left my mind. When you about to leave I told myself that I couldn't let you go." I cut off Austin

"Austin I'm not dying. I just have the stomach flu." I say.

"Ally, I know you're not dying." Austin says.

"Then what are you trying to say?" I say.

"I'm saying that I love you." He says

**A/N: Hey guys! So I finally updated and just let you know this is part 1 of this chapter. This also my longest chapter! Honestly I feel like this chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted to. Anyway I let you guys know if I'm going to a live stream with my friend tomorrow. Thanks for reading and thanks for the support!**


	7. See You Later

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 7

Ally's POV

Dear Journal,

It's been awhile hasn't? The last time I wrote you was two months ago and that was when I met Austin. So here's a quick update on us. We ended up dating and he invited me to spend Thanksgiving with his family in Miami. I got sick and he told me he loved me. That's right! _He_ told me he loved me! I was starting to think being love scared him because guys are like birds. When you frighten them they'll fly away. But he said it and I said it back! So anyways I got better and Austin's parents asked if we could stay for Christmas. We agreed that we both wanted to stay for another month, but I feel bad that I can't be with Trish. I think I'm going to ask if she can come down here. Before I do that I want to tell how it feels being in love. Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could. Austin makes me feel like all I need is him by my side and when we kiss it feels like a clique romance. The sparks and butterflies are all there. We haven't kissed in the rain yet but every minute I spend with Austin are the best minutes in my life. Okay now I'm done acting like a teenage girl. I hope I get to talk to you soon.

Love,

Ally Dawson

I close my journal and the Austin walks into my room.

"What are doing Als?" Austin asks.

"I just got done writing in my journal." I answer him.

"Did you write about me?" He questions.

"Maybe I did." I say.

"Can I read it?" He asks and reaches for my journal.

"No you may not and don't ever touch my book." I say and put my journal back where it belongs.

Austin takes a seat next to me on my bed, "What do you want to do this fine evening." He asks.

"I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?" I ask.

"I do actually, how about we watch the sunset on the beach." He suggests.

"I'm not a big fan of the beach." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"I never really had a good memory at the beach." I admit.

"Well I will make you'll have a great time." He says.

"I know you will." I say and peck his lips.

"I'll let you get ready and meet me at the beach at 6." Austin says and walks out of my room.

* * *

><p>I walk on the beach to see Austin sitting on blanket and walk up behind him and put my hands in front of his eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" I say with a laugh.

"Is it my beautiful girlfriend?" He says.

"It sure is." I say and join him on the blanket and admire the beautiful sun setting.

"I miss the sunsets in Miami." I tell him.

"Me too. I also miss Miami too. What about you?" He asks me.

"I don't know." I say quietly.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot that your mom died here! Crap I shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry." He apologizes.

"Austin, it's alright. It was a long time ago and it doesn't bothering me to talk about it."

"Okay. So do you every think about moving back here?" He continues to question me.

"I never thought about it. Why are you asking? Are you moving here?" I say slightly freaking out.

"Well I may or may not be moving here. I haven't decided yet." He says.

"What are talking about?" I say seriously.

"Jimmy is moving down here because he has a part of his record label here and he knowns that I've wanted to get signed as an artist for a long time so he offered to sign me if I moved down here with him." He tells me with honest eyes.

"That's amazing Austin! What's stopping you from going?" I ask him.

"You." He simply says.

"Austin if you want to go then go. Don't let me hold you back from living your dream." I tell him.

"Ally, you're a part of my dream and if you're not moving here then neither am I. If I did move here without you I wouldn't feel complete." He tells me while looking deeply into my eyes.

"Find out how long Jimmy wants you here because I highly doubt he'll make you live here forever." I say and peck his lips.

"You're probably right. I'll ask him when we got back to New York." He says.

The sun goes down and we head back to Austin's parents place because they told Austin they had a surprise for him and new exactly what it is. We get back and once Austin opens the door he sees his best friend siting on the couch.

"Dez, is that really you?" Austin says surprised.

"Let's time I checked I was. Why? Am I not me?" Dez says while slightly freaking out.

"Bring it in buddy!" Austin says with open arms and Dez accepts his hug.

"Surprise honey!" Mimi says.

"Mom did you plan this?" Austin asks and breaks the hug with Dez.

"No sweetheart. Ally did this." Mimi answers him and Austin walks towards me and smiles.

"You did this for me? I think this makes you the best girlfriend ever." He says and kisses me passionately.

"So since you just called her your girlfriend and you're kissing her I'm going on limb here and assume that you two are dating." Dez says.

Austin breaks the kiss and turns his head to Dez and answers, "Yes Dez, we're dating."

"Yes! I was right!" He says happily and we all chuckle at this.

For the rest of the night Austin and Dez catch up and go up to my room to get ready for bed. I can't help but think about me moving here with Austin. We've only been dating for five months now and I'm not sure if I'm ready to move in with him. I know that we've already been moving pretty fast it's just I don't see myself moving back here. New York is awesome and Miami reminds of my past but Austin would be here to help me adjust. Also, I love him so much and I want him to be happy. Didn't he say he couldn't write songs? So if I move down here with him I could become his songwriter and that would be so much better than teaching 3rd graders how to play the violin. Whatever happens I know we'll figure it out and hopefully we'll stay a couple. When morning arrives I make sure I'm packed and ready for our noon flight back to New York. I know that Austin and Dez only had a night together but it was the best I could do because he only had yesterday available. My hand grabs the handle of my suitcase and I bring it down stairs. When I reach the end of the stairs I see Austin on the couch looking a little down.

I walk over to him and say, "What's wrong?"

"Dez just left and I wish I had more time with him." He tells me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't arrange for him to stay longer." I apologize.

"It's not your fault. He had to go." He says.

I take a seat next to him and change the subject, "Are you ready to go back to New York."

"Not really because I might have to leave you." He says with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry about that because whether you leave me or not we'll still be together." I promise him.

"You're right." He agrees and then pecks my lips.

"Let's get going." I tell him and we say our goodbyes then we're on way to the airport.

It's a 3 hour plane ride to New York from here so we spend the time watching Austin's favorite movie; Romeo and Juliet. I very pleased that Austin loves a good romantic/tragedy movie now I know when one of those kinds of movies come out I don't have to rely on Trish to go with me. As we're almost ready to land I remember that Trish wanted me to call Gavin when I get back. What am I going to say and what is he going to say. I can't stress about this right now. The plane lands and we catch a cab back to the condos.

Once we arrive we step in the elevator and Austin tells me, "I'm going to my place and call Jimmy. Fingers cross that I don't have to be over there for too long."

"Alright." I say and kiss his check then step out of the elevator. When I arrive to my door I see a note.

_Dear Ally,_

_Welcome back! I can't wait to talk to you._

_-Gavin_

This is really creepy! How did he know that I was coming back today and that I was going to call him. I go inside to call Trish hopefully for some answers.

Ally/_Trish_

_Hey Ally! Did you make it back alright?_

I did but when I got back there was another note from Gavin. Do you know anything about this?

_Wellllll…_

Trish please tell me

_I kinda ran into Gavin and told him you were coming back today and you were going to call him_

Well that makes it less creepy. Where did you run into him?

_The Café _

Okay well Austin is knocking on my door right now so I'll talk to later

_Okay bye_

(End of conversation)

I put my phone down and walk over my door to let Austin in.

"One year." He says as soon as open the door.

"One year?" I say.

"He wants me to leave today." He continues to tell me.

"Today?" I say in disbelief.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

I sigh, "Well then I guess I better call you a cab."

"What? You're not coming with me?" He asks.

"Austin I can't just pack up and move to Miami. I need time to think about this." I tell him sincerely.

"I understand." he says a little disappointed, "Walk me down?" He asks.

"Of course." I say and we head down to the lobby and then outside.

"I'm trying so hard not to cry." He tells me.

"Hey, we'll call and skype each other every day. It'll be like were in the same room."

He nods his head, "Promise me you'll make up your mind soon."

"I can't promise that but I can promise I'll be right here when you come back." I promise.

He smashes our lips together for a long passionate kiss and then it starts raining. How cliché is this?

"I wish we could make out the rain longer but I need to say goodbye." He says.

"We're not saying goodbye. Instead we'll say see you later." I tell him.

"Okay, see you later." He says.

"See you later." I say and give one last kiss.

"Before I forget," he says breaking the kiss and get down one knee. "Since we may be away from each other for a year and maybe this long distance relationship won't work, I want to you to accept this and promise me you won't see anyone else but me while I'm gone. Promise me we'll stay together." He proposes and hand me a promise ring.

"I promise now you better get going before I cry." I tell him and he puts the ring on my finger.

"Alright, see you later." He says to me and gets in to a cab.

I walk back into lobby and my door man named Gary says to me, "If you love something set free and if it comes back it's meant to be."

**A/N: Don't hate me! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I try to update sooner but until then you'll have to put up with me. Want to help with the next chapter? Then give me suggestions! **

**Should Ally stay in New York or go to Miami?**

**How dose the conversation go with Gavin?**

**Or anything else you guys have in mind! I love being involved with my readers so if any questions for me just let me know! Want to follow me on Instagram? My username is always the same! Have a great day and be sure to review! Hopefully I'll see you soon!**

**PS: I didn't have a lot of time to edit this chapter so my bad for the grammar mistakes.**


	8. He's Got Me Thinking

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 8

He's Got Me Thinking

Previously on RPRT

_"We're not saying goodbye. Instead we'll say see you later." I tell him._

_"Okay, see you later." He says._

_"See you later." I say and give one last kiss._

_"Before I forget," he says breaking the kiss and get down one knee. "Since we may be away from each other for a year and maybe this long distance relationship won't work, I want to you to accept this and promise me you won't see anyone else but me while I'm gone. Promise me we'll stay together." He proposes and hand me a promise ring._

_"I promise now you better get going before I cry." I tell him and he puts the ring on my finger._

_"Alright, see you later." He says to me and gets in to a cab._

_I walk back into lobby and my door man named Gary says to me, "If you love something set free and if it comes back it's meant to be."_

Ally's POV

"Thanks Gary." I thank him for the kind words and I walk back to my condo because I need time alone to figure things out.

I can't believe that my whole world is turning upside down because of one man who caught me in his arms six months ago. Gary is right though and I know he'll come back because I know he loves me; we're meant to be. Still, I not only have Austin worry about I have Gavin as well. What if Gavin never leaves me alone? All I can think about is what if I call him then make things more complicated and he'll never leave me alone.

"Ma'am I think this is your floor." Says the other man in the elevator with me.

I quickly get back to reality and I say, "Yes it is. Thank you…"

"Elliot." He says.

"Thank you Elliot." I say and walk out of the elevator.

He was sweet and certainly a gentleman. Wait; don't think that you have a boyfriend remember. I arrive at the door of my condo and take a deep breath.

"Okay, when you get in there you are going to dial Gavin's number and talk things out. You're not going to feel bad for him and get back together with him." I say to myself.

I gather enough courage to walk through my door and I slowly walk to the phone. My hand slowly begins to make its way to the hand held device. Finally I have the phone in my hand and I stare it for a while.

"Oh my goodness Ally! Why is this taking you so long? Just dial his number and get over with!" I say with frustration towards myself.

Then I quickly dial his number and went for the man who broke my heart to pick up.

Gavin's POV

Here I am at the new café waiting for the girl of my dreams to call me. What could be taking her so long? Hopefully she's saying good bye to Austin because Jimmy Starr told me he was going to make him leave for Miami today. Wondering how I know that? Well, I may or may not have snuck into Austin's condo and videotaped him singing then sent it to Jimmy. Also, I may or may not have persuaded Jimmy to send Austin to Miami right away and to keep him there for a year. Come on, I needed Austin gone because that's how much I want Ally back. With Austin gone for a year his relationship with Ally won't last very long because long distant relationships never last long. I knew that Ally wouldn't go with him because her whole life is here and she told me that she never move back to Miami.

_*Ring*Ring*_

Finally.

"Hello, Ally."

Ally's POV

"Hello, Ally." I hear.

"Hello, Gavin." I say back.

(Ally/_Gavin)_

_How are you?_

I'm fine.

_So what do want to talk about?_

What do you want from me?

_I want you._

Gavin, you know I have a boyfriend.

_I do know that but I do recall you telling me when we broke up that you are never going to date a pop star again. Am I correct?_

Yes, but Austin isn't a pop star.

_Not yet._

How did you know that?

_Don't worry about that._

The thing that separates Austin and you is that Austin truly loves me and you don't.

_How do you know that? Ally I loved you and I still do. But who's to say that Austin won't do the same thing I did to you?_

Because I say that he won't.

_I bet you said that to yourself that when we were dating._

What are you trying to do Gavin?

_I'm trying to make you think. Goodbye Ally._

(End of phone conversation)

Well, I can't lie. He did make me think.

Gavin's POV

I hang up on Ally and I make way to exit the café. As I do this bump into someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Elliott, long time no see." I greet him.

"Hey, you're Gavin right?" He asks.

"Yep, so what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well, I finally have a girlfriend and we're going to have breakfast together here." He answers me.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She is right behind you." He says.

I turn around to see a beautiful girl. How could Elliott get a girl like that? You know if this Ally thing doesn't work out I could always go for her. Maybe I just steal her away from Elliott now because that way if I don't get Ally back I still have a girlfriend or maybe me having a super cute girlfriend will make Ally jealous and she'll be begging to have me back. No matter what I still win and it shouldn't be so hard because look at me; I'm irresistible.

"Hi, I'm Kira Starr." She said to me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

She's Jimmy's daughter! She keeps getting better and better.

"Hello there, I'm Gavin Young." I greet her and shake her hand.

"Gavin Young? I think my dad has worked with you." She questions me.

"That's right." I answer her.

"Why did you stop making music?" She asks me.

"Your dad dropped me from his label but that because I lost inspiration." I say and look deeply in her brown eyes.

"So, Kira should we order?" Elliott interrupts.

"Oh, yes, we should," she answers, "Gavin, I hope you find some inspiration soon." Kira says.

"I think I have plenty of it now." I say quietly to myself and walked out of the café.

**This is just short chapter to hopefully to keep still interested in the story and saying thank for waiting patiently. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I really needed to update so I thought that no matter what the length of this chapter would be you guys would still be happy that I updated. I'm not giving up on this story! So, I still name suggestion for the café so review if you have an idea. Thanks so much for being patient with me. Please continue being the awesome readers that you are! I also an idea for a new story I will do after I finish this and I'm thinking of calling it ****_Can I Follow You?_**** Sound interesting?**

**See you later!**


	9. How Can This Happen?

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 9

How Can This Happen?

Ally's POV

I can't believe him! When we first met he was this cute and sweet country boy who saved puppies for a living. Then he became this huge country star and the fame started to go to his head. Wait a second. Austin was just an assistant to Jimmy now he on his way to be a big huge pop star. Well, maybe pop stars are different from country stars. Who am I kidding? Pop stars are probably way more likely to cheat on their girlfriend. Austin loves me though and I have to stay confident in our relationship. I can't believe I'm already worried about our relationship when Austin isn't even Miami yet!

_*Ring*Ring* _

I quickly grab my phone without even looking the caller ID

_Ally/__**Austin**_

_Gavin if this you then you need to know that whatever you're trying to do it isn't going to work. My relationship with Austin is strong and I know that we love each other very much._

_**How do you know that your boyfriend won't fall in love with someone else?**_

_Wait, Austin is that you? Are you serious? You think you'll fall in love with someone else? I can't believe you! You gave me a promise ring! Gavin was right!_

_**Gavin isn't right because I'm just playing with you.**_

_I hate you._

_**But you just said that our relationship is strong and we both love each other very much, so how could you hate me?**_

_Shut up._

_**I can't do that because I have something very important to tell you.**_

_What would that be?_

_**That I've landed safely in Miami.**_

_That's it? That's so important?_

_**I thought knowing my safety would be important to you.**_

_Well I'm kind of upset with you right now._

_**Don't be because I'm not finished yet.**_

_Okay, continue._

_**So, on the plane ride Miami I was talking to Jimmy about you. **_

_And?_

_**I may have gotten you job down here as my songwriter.**_

_What?!_

_**Are you happy?**_

_Yes I am!_

_**Great because I thought you would be mad because you seemed pretty hesitant about moving to Miami for a year.**_

_I was but one of the reasons was that I wouldn't have a job and now I do!_

_**So are coming?**_

_Well, of course! But I'll need sometime pack and I'll need to find a place to live._

_**You can live with me.**_

_Really?_

_**Yeah, why not?**_

_Okay. _

_**Well, I got to go. So I'll call you later on tonight?**_

_Alright._

_**Wait I need you tell one more thing.**_

_What?_

_**I love you.**_

_I love you too._

_(End of conversation)_

_A week later_

"I still can't believe that Austin did this for you! Has he even heard one of your songs?" Trish asks while helping me pack.

"No he hasn't," I tell her out of breath, "let's take a break." I say and sit on the couch.

"Sure…I guess." Trish says.

"Packing is so tiring!" I say.

"To be honest Ally, lately you've be really fatigued and you look kind of sick. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I reassure her.

"I think you should go to the doctor before you leave tomorrow." Trish suggested.

"Trish, I promise you I'm fine." I tell her again and stand up and walk over the kitchen to get a glass of water. As my hand reaches for glass I begin to feel light headed soon everything goes back.

Trish's POV

I think something is really wrong with Ally and I can't help but feel concerned. Instantly I'm snapped out of my thought by the sound of glass shattering.

"Gosh, Ally you're so clumsy." I say and walk over to the kitchen to investigate the scene.

"Ally, why are on the ground?" I ask as I come upon Ally lying on the ground.

No answer.

"Ally, are you trying to play a joke on me?"

No answer.

"Ally, are you alive?" Really, did I really just say that?

"Okay, I'm no doctor but this looks concerning." I say slightly freaking out.

"I think the responsible thing to do is call 911." I say and grad phone to the dial the number.

You know Ally should of listen to me and gone to the doctor days ago because now here she is in the hospital. I'm always right when it comes to stuff like this. Maybe I should become a doctor. Nah, I couldn't go to school for that long and it would be too much work. As you can see I'm pretty come in these kind of situations. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely worried about Ally but I just keep telling myself whatever it is it shouldn't be too bad. Right now I'm in Ally's hospital room waiting for the doctor to come and tell us the problem.

"Ms. Dawson, your blood test results came back. And…" The doctor says and causes suspension.

"What's wrong? What's the problem?" Ally asks slightly scared of the answer she might receive.

"She…umm…." The doctor tries to answer.

"Just spit out would you!" I say slightly annoyed.

"Ms. Dawson, I'm sorry to say this but you have…cancer." The doctor breaks the news.

Ally starts laughing, "You're joking right? Trish, he's joking right?"

I look to Ally with sincere eyes and say, "I don't think he is. I'm so sorry Ally."

Ally's laughs turned into cries.

"Come back later to discuss her options." The doctor says and walks out of the room.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask.

"I just don't understand! I mean everything was turning in the right direction for me. Now it's taking a wrong turn. I'm going to die!" She says with tears running down her face.

"You don't that! The doctor is going to help you! You're strong Ally, you can fight this." I reassure her.

"Maybe you're right. Can I have some time by myself?" She asks.

"Of course you can. Do you want me to call Austin?" I offer.

"No! He can't know about this! He'll break up with me when he finds out. Later I'll call him and tell him that my move over there will be delayed." She tells me.

"You can do that to him! He has to know!" I tell her.

"I will. Just now not the time because his music career is about to start and I can't be in the way of that." She says quietly.

My heart begins to crack, "Okay, if that's what you want."

With that I walk out and as I do her doctor walks in and closes the door. That's when I pull out my phone and to call Austin. I know that having him by her side will hopefully make this easier and I'm 99.9% sure that he won't break up with her.

_Trish/__**Austin**_

_**Hey Trish! Why did you call?**_

_Austin, it's about Ally._

_**What about Ally?**_

_She's in the hospital._

_**What?! Why is she in the hospital?**_

_Austin, you just need to come here as soon as you can. She needs you._

_**Okay, I'm my way right now**_

_(End of conversation)_

I had to do what I had to do.

Austin's POV

"Jimmy, I need to get back to New York." I tell urgently.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Ally is in the hospital and I need to find what's wrong." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll call pilot Johnson to take you in the morning." He says.

"No, I need to go right now." I say.

"Fine, but promise me you'll come back tomorrow night."

"Okay." I agree with his terms.

Jimmy calls the pilot for his private jet and doesn't take him long to arrive the runway. I didn't bother packing because all I'm focused on is getting to Ally. It takes about 2 hours to get to New York and right as get off the plane I call Trish see if Ally's still at the hospital. She says they're not there anymore and they're at Ally's condo. I deiced that trying to hail down a cab would take too long so I just run. Finally I get there and after running all the way here I'm not taking the stairs and I just run straight into an elevator about to close.

"What floor?" A man in the elevator asks me.

"11 please." I tell him.

"Okay," he says and presses the button, "my name is Elliott by the way."

"I'm Austin." I say.

The elevator dings indicating that my stop has arrived.

"Nice meeting you Elliott." I say quickly and run to Ally's door then knock.

Trish opens the door, "Come in."

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She's in her bedroom." She tells me and I quickly move there.

All I see is her on the floor in her empty room with the tear stains on her face.

"What's wrong Ally?" I ask with concern.

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! I'm going to be honest with you I didn't plan on Ally having cancer it was simply an idea I had and I went with it. But I promise you this won't be a cancer story. So thanks for reading and all the support! If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. See you soon!**


	10. I'm Right Here

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there…is there anybody out there? So, Dannii said that she really misses this story and so that made decide to finally update. Thank you all for the kind words on the last chapter!**

I'm Right Here

Ally's POV

"What's wrong Ally?" I hear Austin ask.

"Austin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Miami?" I ask in between sniffles.

"Trish called me." He said.

"Of course she did. She never listens to me." I said.

"What do you mean? You told her not to call me?" He asks.

"Yes." I said plainly and he walks to me to sit next to me.

"Why Ally? What's wrong?" He says looking deeply in my eyes.

"Cancer, Austin! Cancer is why!" I tell him, "I was afraid that if I told you right when I found out you would come down here to see me. I didn't want that to happen because I didn't want to distract you from you're dream of being a rock star. Also, to be completely honest I thought you would break up with me because who wants to be with a girl who is obviously going to die in a year or two." I say and break down crying.

Austin pulls me closer into him and I look at him, "I don't want to put you through this. You deserve so much better."

"What's better than you? Ally, how could I ask for a better girlfriend? Sure, you have cancer but I love you so much that I'm not going to let that stop me from loving you. I'm not going to leave you and even if you were schedule to die two days from now I still wouldn't leave you. _If _you do lose this battle I promise you that I won't be able to love anyone else again. You'll win this battle because you have a strong and handsome boyfriend to help you fight it." He said to me sincerely.

"What about Jimmy?" I ask.

"Don't worry about him. I'll do ever thing I can to stay here with you." He says.

"Even if that means losing your record deal?" I question.

"Yes, you are more important." He says and cups my face in his hands.

In that moment I know for sure that Austin won't leave me and that he loves me. Everything Gavin said to me means nothing now. I know for sure that if Gavin and I were together he would leave because of this stupid cancer. I'm going to fight so hard and win because I want a future with Austin.

"I love you so much." I say to him.

"I love so much more. Now do you mind telling what's going on with you?" He asks and I slightly chuckle.

"Sure, I have a type of non-Hodgkin lymphoma. I'm supposed to go to the doctor tomorrow to figure out what type I have and to discuss treatment plans." I inform him.

"So, are you going to lose all your hair?" He asks.

I giggle, "That's what you're worried about? Yes, there's a chance that might happen."

He chuckles, "No, I'm not worried about. I just want to be prepared for what's going to happen because I'm going to be with you every single minute of it."

"Thanks Austin," I say as I nuzzle up into his chest. "you're truly are the best."

Austin's POV

It breaks my heart to see Ally like this and I know that if I stay with her it'll help her and me.

"I guess I have to unpack everything," she sighs, "I hate unpacking." She says softly

"Then let's go." I say quietly and I lift her chin to see her tear stained face.

"Where?" She says with a confused look on her face.

"Miami." I tell her.

"I can't Austin." She says.

"Why? Ally, I'll find the best doctors in Miami to help you. This way I can keep my record deal and we'll still be together." I say while looking in her glassy brown eyes.

"I don't know Austin." She says and looks away from me.

"Come on," I say gently and her eyes connect with mine again, "we're better together."

A small smile begins to form on her face and she slowly starts to get up. I watch her walk out of the room and I get up from the floor to follow her.

She stops and turns to Trish, "Trish, where's my bag?"

"It's on the kitchen counter." She tells her.

Ally turns to me, "Wait here."

I nod my head and then she walks to the kitchen counter.

My head turns to Trish and I mouth, "What's she doing?"

She replies with a shrug and Ally comes back with a music sheet in her hand.

"I want you to have this." She hands me the music sheet and I see that it's titled _Better Together_.

I smile and look over it, "Thank you."

"Oh, if you want to change the tempo feel free to. I just wrote as a slow piano ballad because I didn't know what kind of musician you were." She tells me.

"Well, I do like my music to be in faster tempo but this song is so beautiful I don't want to change it." She blushes.

"Okay, now that I've given you that you can go back to Miami." She tells with teary eyes.

"You mean 'we'." I say and interlock our fingers together.

She takes a deep breath, "No, I mean you." She says while trying to hold back her tears.

"Then I'm not going to Miami." I tell her.

"Yes, you are. You need to get back to Jimmy and make that song a hit for me." She says as single tear drops from her face. I can from her eyes that she wants me to go and the only thing I can say back is, "Okay." I lean in to her lips and place a sweet kiss on them. As I begin to walk away she pulls me back to her lips and we share a passionate kiss. I kiss back and then she pulls back but our foreheads are still against each other's.

"Trust me, I'll be there. Now just not the right time." She says gently.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

And with that I walk towards the door and as I pass Trish I mouth a thank you. Just as I'm about to close the door I look back at Ally, "I love you even more."

Ally's POV

"I love you even more." With that he closes the door.

"Wow. That was like scene from a really sad movie." Trish says from the couch.

"Yeah." I say and I look down on the floor.

But this movie isn't over yet.

**A/N: Is anybody crying? Let me know in the reviews if you guys still want me continue. Hopefully I won't disappear again! Bye! **


	11. Help Me Decide!

I need to make a discussion! Since I'm so indecisive I thought my wonderful readers would help me decide. So, I was thinking on whether to flash forward to where Ally's is well or spend time on Ally's cancer journey. I have a plan for both options but I need you guys to decide which one you want more.

In the reviews put:

Flash Forward

Or

Ally's Journey

Thanks for all your support and help!


End file.
